<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not My Day by redlizard_rambles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746916">Not My Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles'>redlizard_rambles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthology of Thedas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 5: “Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthology of Thedas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not My Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Livia sighed. It was still today. That usually wasn’t a problem; she always wanted more time. But today kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wasn’t sure if she was in the Fade, possessed by a demon or under the influence of a blood mage, but every time she woke, it was still today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a few times before she realized the day was repeating, but any second now--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liv! Breakfast!” Leliana’s voice rang out. And right on cue…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must you shout so early in the day, bard?” Morrigan’s groggy voice came from further back in the camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Alistair’s voice, “Ooo! Bacon!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Livia smiled. It wasn’t the worst day to be repeating. It was a quiet one, which felt few and far between these days in the Brecilian Forests. They were trapped in the east forest, and had yet to find a way past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole group was relaxed in their little camp by the river, glad to pretend a slaughter wasn’t about to happen. While Livia didn’t trust Zerathian, the Werewolves seemed unwilling to talk and the treaty demanded allies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast her and Alistair would wander the forest under the guise of trying to find an exit, but so far they mostly just spent the day together, talking and hunting, before returning just before nightfall. Every night Livia prayed to the Maker she would wake up to a new day but so far that had yet to happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe today she would try to find the exit, maybe that was the trap, and the routine she needed to break. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But like everyday, breakfast was finished, Leliana and Zevran in deep conversation about the Dalish and Morrigan went to look for herbs and other plants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to take a walk?” Alistair asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Livia wanted to say no, do anything different to avoid the day repeating, but she almost felt compelled to say yes and follow him into the thick of the trees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ground was soft and undisturbed, no animal tracks or trails to follow, the two simply meandered through the woods, always running back into the river and stopping for a drink from the crystal clear water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! Fish!” Alistair exclaimed. He would try to catch one with his bare hands now, starting off as a joke and then getting more serious as he attempted to impress his leader. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It ended as it always did, Alistair soaking wet, and not a fish in sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Livia laughed as he sat next to her, his hair pressed against his forehead and he nervously examined his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Livia smiled softly, he would do anything for her, this she knew. And she knew every time he would start to say something and get flustered before suggesting they head back to camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would walk back in a comfortable silence, the forest coming alive with insects and birds settling for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morrigan would have a fire started, Zevran would produce one of his finer bottles of brandy, and Leliana would sing a ballad of the stars before they went to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a bad day to repeat all things considered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Livia,” Alistair started as everyone headed to their tents. This was new, Livia thought. He gestured with his head and she followed him into the trees again, now shrouded in darkness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never want today to end, because every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Livia’s head fell in acceptance and acknowledgment. This wasn’t her day to repeat, it was his and now it was over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Livia woke in the morning, she knew it was finally a new day. Alistair’s warm body held her tightly in the tent and she was glad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>